Soda á L'orange
by LDEJRuff
Summary: This fanfiction episode of The Haunting Hour acts as a sequel to "Poof de Fromage" (French for "Cheese Puffs"), an episode starring Phineas and Ferb's Vincent Martella. However, it also ironically stars Thomas Sangster and Ashley Tisdale. (Kinda like a Phineas & Ferb cast reunion, isn't it?) What if le PDF were weak to one thing? What if a survivor wanted to avenge his planet?


The Haunting Hour

"_Soda á L'orange_"

by: LDEJRuff

One hour has passed since the cheese puff aliens have invaded Earth. Said invasion was the result of the Curran family and alien agent Le-seing (who posed as a French boy named Jean-Louis) being eaten. The cheese puff aliens are victorious over claiming the life of one of their enemies. However, this sparks the revenge of a prisoner from Le-seing's unmentionable home planet: his brother, Alekan Le-seing, who breaks out of one of the prisons and grabs an orange canister. Two of the puff guards attempt to recapture him, but Alekan opens the canister, which spews out an orange liquid that dissolves and kills them (the cheese puff aliens' only weakness). "_Vous serez vengé, mon frère_," Alekan said; that means ("You will be avenged, my brother").

In an airpot back on Earth, the French kid who was tied up in the prequel, the _real_ Jean-Louis, tries to break free, still in in the unclaimed baggage section and in his underwear. All he could do was to uncover his mouth. "_Aidez-moi!_" ("Help me!") he shouted over and over. Just when he was about to give up, a young man steps in and unties him. He introduces himself as Alexander. "_Merci beaucoup_," Jean-Louis said, thanking him. He then asked why he came to rescue him. Alexander answered that he had to finish what his brother failed to do recently. Just then, an airline guard steps into the unclaimed baggage section, asking what they're doing in there, saying that it's no place to play, and demanding Jean-Louis put on some decent clothing. Jean-Louis agrees with the guard, borrowing some clothes to wear from a lost suitcase.

The two boys leave the unclaimed baggage section, and what they find outside are people trying to get cheese puffs off of them. "_Sacrebleu!_" Alexander said, "it is happening." "What is happening?" Jean-Louis asked."_L'invasion_," Alexander answered. "_Une invasion_?" Jean-Louis repeated. "_Oui_," Alexander replied. "What _are_ they?" Jean-Louis asked. "_Le pouf de fromage!_" Alexander answered, "They murdered _mon frère_!" "Your brother?" Jean-Louis repeated. "I'll explain everything later," Alexander replied. "Right now, _sertez d'ici_!" he continued. Both boys ran straight up the stairs to avoid getting eaten and were about to run into a blonde teenage girl and her mother. "_Excusez-nous_," they said to her. "What's going on?" the girl asked. "We're about to be eaten!" Alexander replied. "Eaten?" the mother asked. "By who?" "_Le pouf de fromage_!" Alexander replied. "He means the 'cheese puffs'," Jean-Louis informed. "Wait," the girl demanded. "You mean to tell me," she continued, "that you're about to be eaten by a snack food? I'll believe _that_ when pigs fly." Suddenly, she spoke too soon as she saw the hall fill up with the puffs. "Okay," she said, realizing and scared, "I believe you!"

Alexander stepped in front of her. "_Reculez-vous,_" ("Stand back") he said. He grabs a large orange canister from behind him and fires an orange liquid from it. The liquid dissolves a portion of the puffs, and the rest of them retreat. Jean-Louis, the girl and her mother were astonished. "_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_" ("What just happened?") Jean-Louis asked. "I just fired their only weakness: _Le soda à l'orange_," Alexander answered. "_Le soda à l'orange_?" the girl repeated, then continued, "as in 'orange soda'?" "_Oui_," Alexander answered. "_Suivez-nous si vous voulez vivre_," he requested. "That means 'follow us if you want to live'," Jean-Louis informed.

The four have found shelter inside an elevator. Alexander explains that his real name is Alekan Le-seing. He traveled through a wormhole and back in time to prevent le PDF from eating his younger brother. Jean-Louis requested that the sooner they destroy them, the sooner he can see Bobby (one of the victims who got eaten at the end of the prequel). The girl says that she is Bobby's cousin, Jennifer Curran, and that she and her mother are visiting Bobby's house for a week. With the meeting adjourned, Alekan opens the elevator door and sprays the soda canister as a precaution in case le PDF would find them. Everything is all clear in the area; however, the quartet must find a sneakier way out of the airport.

They find salvation through an uninfected window on the first floor. Jennifer's mother makes it out to an unowned car, asking all three to get in. They make it to the Curran house on time, right before the cheese puffs surround it entirely.

Inside, Mr. Curran is about to open the door when he notices the tape around the cracks. "Guys, what is with all the tape?" he asks both Bobby and Le-seing, posing as Jean-Louis. "This seal is the only thing protecting us," Le-seing warned. "Open the door and we are doomed!" Mr. Curran doesn't believe him, and he opens the door, where the puffs flood in. "Is this some kind of a joke?" Mrs. Curran asked. "It's the aliens," Bobby said, "just like Jean-Louis warned. What are we gonna do?" "I'll find another way out!" Le-seing answered. He pulls back the curtain window, only to see the puffs blocking the window from the outside. "It is too late," Le-seing said, horrified. "We are surrounded." The puffs break open the window, find their way through the vents, the chimney, and the wall cracks, flooding in all over. "These things are eating us!" Le-seing shouted. "They're consuming my energy!" Bobby followed. "They're in my socks!" Mr. Curran said, realizing in horror. "Somebody help us!" Mrs. Curran shouted. "HEEEEEELP!"

Soon, the entire house is nothing but a pool of cheese puff aliens. "I believe you, Jean-Louis," Bobby said to Le-seing. "I thought it was just a joke!" "No, _mon frère_," Le-seing replied, "'cause there is nothing funny about _le pouf de fromage_!" Just when the puffs begin to swallow up the entire family, a full spray of orange soda floods the whole house, dissolving nothing but the cheese puff aliens. The aliens' would-be victims are floating in the orange liquid. "What?" Bobby thought, holding his breath. "Orange soda? Jean-Louis didn't mention anything about _that_." Alekan opened the door, and the soda flooded out of the house. The Currans have just been saved from a horrible, yet cheesy, fate. Mr. Curran was the first to recover. "Jennifer? Jean-Louis?" he said. "We have to explain, uncle," Jennifer replied.

Later that day, both Jennifer and Alekan explained the entire details to her entirely-recovered aunt, uncle and cousin, saying that the only thing to destroy the puffs is orange soda. Bobby's parents could not believe it. "So, if _he_ is Jean-Louis," Mr. Curran began, pointing to the real Jean-Louis, "then what _this_ guy said is true," he continued, pointing to Le-seing. "I tried to tell you, Monsieur Curran," Le-seing replied, "but you wouldn't believe me." "You're right," Mr. Curran said, "and I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Thank you for warning us all."

Just then, a group of flying saucers hover from the sky, with many aliens coming out, changing their form to resemble cheese puffs. They begin to form an enormous giant monster, who is about to eat anything in its path. "Oh, no," Bobby said, horrified. "It's happening again." "Everyone inside," the Le-seing brothers informed the whole family. Just as soon as the monster is about to reach it's hand to grab the Currans and the Le-seing brothers, another flying saucer appears, pouring out about fifty gallons of orange soda on the monster. The monster melts until it is nothing but a big puddle of dissolved cheese puffs drenched in orange soda. Again, the Currans and Le-seings are saved. The Le-seings bid both the Currans and Jean-Louis farewell, as the saucer, which contains their home planet's survivors, takes them home.

The scene cuts to a school theater, revealing that it was all a student film thought up by Bobby Curran and Jean-Louis. The latter is proud to have played two roles in this student film. The two friends celebrate the premiere with a bowl of cheese puffs and a few bottles of orange soda. Unknown to them, a stray cheese puff sneaks away from the bowl...

Fin


End file.
